Ah! My Princess My Little Goddess
by axelrules123
Summary: A cross-over between MLP:FiM and Ah! My Goddess. Hope you like it! My Oc Axel takes the role of Keiichi and Princess Celestia takes the role of Belldandy.


_**Infinite space, it brings with so many life forms. And in this space can also be found the source of all life. For this is where the circle of life repeats itself within the endless flow of time. So how did this vast universe come into be? These stars that are born only to vanish; in what ways are their fates determined?**_

_Fate. Are all living things than bound by this thing we call fate? And here on this tiny little planet, life also exists in many different forms. And much determined by the hands of fate._

_**"Life begins."**_

_"And life ends as well."_

_**"In the brief amount of time that they have, ponies live their lives as best they can, until, at last, they come to an end."**_

_"This is a species that has always followed its desires, and has continued to evolve."_

_**"Succeeding."**_

_"Failing."_

_**"Creating."**_

_"Destroying."_

_**"Could it be that even though ponies have created all this they are still controlled by fate? And if so, is this something that is completely...immutable? Furthermore, what if one's fate were suddenly rested away from them, to be controlled by an unknown being with no regard to their free will? If indeed your fate is being controlled by the hooves of some unknown being, than who or what could this unknown being...be?"**_

Axel woke up to a loud banging upon his door. He knew that knocking anywhere...

"Rise and shine Scratch! Come on, wake up!" shouted the person banging on the door. It was Big Macintosh. He continued to knock on the door while Axel sat there dazed. After a few seconds to collect him, Axel finally spoke.

"Uh, I'll be right there!" he shouted back. Axel came to his feet, walked outside the door, and followed Big Macintosh and his other friends.

Outside they began to stretch and work out. Their club activities have been going slowly for a while so all they do is work out and try to find work.

Due to its cheapness of only a few bits Axel has been able to live in the dorm for his institute, and due to complicated lives no girls are allowed in the dorm. After an hour or so of stretching, jogging, and hay throwing to improve strength, Axel went back to his room and fell back to sleep.

After a few minutes of rest, Axel realized that today was a school day. He couldn't be late or he would get a failing grade in Mr. Cake's class. He strapped on his dark blue helmet and ran to his motorcycle. Not many ponies can build great feet's of machinery, so a motorcycle was a treasure to Axel. It had another seat attached to the driver's seat, but that part was normally unused. Axel built it that way in case he ever got a girlfriend, which in his eyes will probably never happen.

Just Axel's luck the motorcycle would not start. To Axel this was normal. He usually had encounters with this problem. He left his bike behind and galloped as fast as he could to the school.

Luckily for him, today was a slow day. He got to his classes "on time" and was able to power through them without much effort. After school was a pain, though. He saw many mares and stallions walking together, talking together, even some of them were snuggling on a bench or two, making Axel feel even lonelier.

"I wish I had a girlfriend," he mumbled to himself. After a quick visual of how his dream girl would be with him, Axel decided to walk home.

Once he got to his room, Big Macintosh and his comrades were already inside Axel's room for some reason. Before Axel could say anything Big Mac stopped him.

"My and the fellah's have decided to go out tonight. There's a party that we certainly cannot miss! We also need someone to watch the fort while we're gone." Big Macintosh moved a piece of paper to Axel, who began to read it. "That's a list of all the stuff we need you to do while we're gone." And on that last comment everyone except Axel left the dorm room. Axel was use to doing what others told him to do, so he didn't complain. He began doing the chores; using his tail to dust off shelves and flooring, cleaning the dishes and laundry, etc., until the last job was about to be finished.

At 7:00, the phone rang. Axel pressed the button for speaker-phone.

"Hello?" "Yah, that's right." "Oh, I'm afraid Big Mac's out at a meeting right now, but he should be back around 9." "Yah, I'll be sure to inform him." "So sorry about that. Bye." And with that Axel's conversation, and his last thing on his to-do list, was complete. He pressed the "END" button with a sigh of relief and self-praise.

A rumbling sound filled the room, only to be known as the great sound of pony hunger. Axel, hungry and unable to remember the number for any restaurant with take-out, he tried to dial what he thought was the number for his favorite bakery. After dialing the number he pressed the speaker-phone button with his hoof and waited for an answer.

"Good evening, you have reached the Princess Helpline," the person on the other end spoke. Axel, realizing he called the wrong number, tried to say he did but was unable to speak past the woman's lovely voice. "One moment, I will take your request face-to-face." Suddenly, from behind Axel's head, his mirror began to glow. Axel sat there in awe as it seemed like somepony was coming out of the mirror! Axel flew back to the other side of the room once he was it was a mare with a really long horn.

"Hello, what is your heart's desire?" she said as Axel cowered in the corner. "Allow me to introduce myself, fear not for I am the Princess called Celestia."

"Wha-what? A Princess?" Axel asked, feeling a little more relaxed but still on his guard.

"Yes, now what is your heart's desire?"

_Will this turn of events finally bring happiness into Axel's life, or just more misery? A new path has opened up in this young stallion's destiny, but whether or not he desires to follow it is entirely up to him._

**(Hey guys, it's me, axelrules123. As some of you may know, this is a cross-over between Ah! My Goddess and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. As it is so far here will be the cast:**

**Axel Scratch (my OC): Keiichi Morisanto**

**Princess Celestia: Belldandy**

**Vinyl Scratch: Megumi Morisanto**

**Princess Luna: Urd**

**Princess Cadance: Skuld**

**Big Macintosh: Tamiya Toraichi**

**Mr. Cake: Keiichi's teacher**

**If you have any other suggestions for where characters from MLP can go for Ah! My Goddess please gives me some comments. Thank you and good buck!)**


End file.
